


Очень ироничный расклад

by Zaintrigovan Chitatel (ZaintrigovanChitatel)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Multi, Other, Эксперимент над текстом, Элементы всех видов отношений, детектив
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaintrigovanChitatel/pseuds/Zaintrigovan%20Chitatel
Summary: Друзья, враги, знакомые и соседи Глге Эмсе хотят любви, быть понятыми, принятыми и чтобы о них заботились.Глге хочет стать лучшим маг-детективом.





	Очень ироничный расклад

**Author's Note:**

> С благодарностью и посвящением Reetal, героически слушавшего все идеи по фику, когда он ещё не был фиком, а потом ещё и отбетившего текст)
> 
> Я постараюсь не уточнять пол ГГ в тексте. Глге - и она, и он, и они и вообще, любые варианты, что придут в голову. 
> 
> П.

Прекрасна солнечная Весувия, счастливы и благополучны её жители, могущественны её маги… ладно, с последним есть некоторые трудности. Не все с этим согласятся, но применение магии в этой славной стране прискорбно ограничено. Её совершенно не применяют в важнейшей части жизни.

Расследовании преступлений.

Глава 1.  
Детектив

Город залит густым туманом, в котором пропадают силуэты прохожих и исчезают звуки. В такую погоду все стараются держаться поближе друг к другу и уютному дому. Говоря честно, любой дом начинает казаться намного уютнее, если на улицу из него не выйти, но иногда обстоятельства вынуждают нас покинуть надежные стены и отправиться наружу.

Глге Эмсе смотрит на человека перед собой. Оба находятся посреди большой магической лаборатории.

— Позвольте предположить, Мастер: уходите сегодня? — вежливо интересуется Глге.

Это сложное в произношении имя — особенно если вам нужно его выкрикнуть, поэтому единственный друг зовёт Глге Эмсе.

Второго мага зовут Азра и, возможно, всему, что Эмсе знает о магии, Глге обучил именно Азра. Возможно — потому что Глге ничего не помнит о своём прошлом, потеряв память при неизвестных и таинственных обстоятельствах. Никто не может с точностью сказать, не обучал ли Глге кто-то ещё. Некоторые не слишком умные люди могли бы даже сказать, что это многое бы объяснило.

Азра смотрит на Глге с печалью в глазах.

— Ты определяешь это всё точней.

— О да, ведь в твоих уходах есть очевидная закономерность — это просто! Моя теория, что большинство событий можно предсказать с хорошей точностью, если собрать достаточно данных и составить учитывающее их все заклинание…

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — вздыхает Азра.

Между нами, Глге считает, что это странное хобби, но учителю оно нравится, тот постоянно это делает, и вздохи Азры — единственные, что нравятся Глге. У других людей получается совсем не так музыкально.

— И у меня есть подарок для тебя. Моя колода Таро. Чтобы заниматься, пока…

Глге радостно сверкает глазами и с почтением принимает колоду в руки, смотря на ту с восхищением. Это очень сложная колода, сила которой ощущалась бы даже нечувствительными к магии людьми. Она давит при одном взгляде на карты. Они — творение Азры.

— Как всё же жаль, что тебе нужно уйти и ты не можешь помочь мне в исследованиях чем-то ещё, Мастер!

И Глге в ту же секунду скрывается на занавесом, отделяющим часть лаборатории. Там расположена комната и стол для раскладов. Здесь Глге и Азра видят свои и чужие судьбы с помощью карт.

— Я рад видеть, что у тебя нет сомнений в своих силах, — впервые за время разговора Азра выглядит счастливым.

— У тебя ещё есть время? Давай сделаем расклад вместе, у меня так редко есть шанс услышать, что ты думаешь!

— Давай узнаем, насколько выросли твои силы, Эмсе, — улыбается Азра, садясь за стол предсказаний. Вокруг руки Азры обвивается его змея-фамильяр Фауст, внимательно следящая за Глге.

— Здравствуй, Фауст!.. Мне тоже очень хочется это выяснить, — кивает Глге, раскладывая карты, и добавляет:

— Ты должен знать — твоё мнение очень важно для меня. Ты единственный достаточно сведущ в магии предсказаний, чтобы понять мою работу и на самом деле оценить всю её важность!

— Что карты говорят тебе? Ты слышишь их?

— Было бы хорошо, если бы ты каждый день говорил со мной. Но это невозможно и, следовательно, этого не случится… — ровным, безжизненным голосом говорит Глге, положив руки на перевёрнутую карту Высшей Жрицы.

— Карты говорят это? — Азра смотрит на Глге и колоду на столе со страхом и нежностью.

Глге поднимает взгляд на Азру.

— Я просто думаю вслух. Странно, что ты не понял сразу… Фауст, ты в порядке?

Фамильяр явно неохотно перестаёт громко шипеть.

Азра успокаивает и её, и Глге, говоря, что всё хорошо, и все они возвращаются к гаданию.

— Карты вечно говорят бесполезные вещи, друг мой, — Глге недовольно смотрит на те. — Покинутые Жрицы, ожидание смерти, скрытая любовь! Какое это отношение имеет к магической дедукции? Я пытаюсь получить точные ответы, которые имеют смысл!

— Карты говорят то, что нам нужно услышать, Эмсе. Мне жаль, что я недостаточно хороший учитель, чтобы это тебе показать.

Фауст недовольно шипит и переползает на плечи к Азре.

— Ты научил меня всему, что мне нужно знать, Мастер, — Глге качает головой, твёрдо посмотрев на Азру. — Без тебя бы ничего не было. Я услышу то, что желаю. Вычислю… О чём я? Ах да! Знаешь, было бы неплохо, если бы ты раскладывал карты на себя в своём путешествии и рассказывал мне или записывал, что получилось, каждый день. А я буду делать расклад на себя, и потом мы сравним точность результатов… Но вряд ли у тебя будет возможность так часто раскладывать Таро.

Фразу прерывает стук в дверь.

— Мы опять забыли погасить фонарь? — Азра негромко смеётся. — Или это кто-то из твоих клиентов?

— Клиентка, судя по стуку.

Глге прислушивается. Азра гладит Фауст по голове.

— Сильная духом и властная, но хорошо образована и манеры сдерживают характер. И она ещё ни разу не была тут.

— И всё это ты видишь только по её манере стучать, — Азра качает головой. — Я поражён, Эмсе.

— Всего лишь мой метод. Незначительная его часть. Мелочи, что показывают образовавшую их причину. Прислушайся — стук настойчивый, без малейших сомнений, и как по часам, думаю, неосознанно. Она явно играет на…

— Прости, но мне пора, — прерывает Глге Азра, поднимая свою сумку и вставая из-за стола, пока Фауст утыкается головой в воротник Азры. — Береги себя, Глге. Скоро мы увидимся.

— Успешной дороги, Учитель. Я встречу нашу гостью… Я иду, минуту!

Азра и Фауст на его плечах уходят к задней двери, в то время как Глге, аккуратно отложив карты и что-то быстро записав в потрёпанный блокнот, идёт открывать.

— Теперь уже только мою гостью, — бормочет Глге себе под нос.

За дверью действительно стоит женщина в изысканной шали, скрывающей её лицо и одежду. Как только дверь открывается, женщина сразу же заходит внутрь.

— Я прошу прощения, что пришла столь поздно, но…

— Добро пожаловать, госпожа графиня, — говорит Глге.

Вошедшая удивлённо замирает и через мгновение снимает шаль.

— Вы ждали меня?

— Нет, просто наблюдательность и хорошая память. Как только вы вошли, мне тут же стало понятно, кто вы. Я знаю ваш голос и манеру ходьбы.

Графиня Надия Сатринава часто выступает на публике и известна своим неравнодушием к проблемам Весувии и её жителей. Пожалуй, именно благодаря ей жизнь в Весувии даже после недавней чумы гораздо лучше, чем могла бы быть.

— Та самая удивительная наблюдательность, о которой я столько слышала… — графиня Надия смотрит на Глге и затем с интересом оглядывает магазин.

— Ваша репутация опережает вас. В городе повторяют имя Глге Эмсе. И бедняки, и знать изумлённо говорят о ваших талантах и вере в них. Непривычно — в моих снах всё было совсем по-другому, — улыбается она, вернувшись взглядом к Глге.

Глге сосредоточенно хмурится, но Надия прерывает все возможные вопросы.

— Это неважно сейчас. Мне нужно, чтобы вы прочли карты для меня.

Теперь очередь Глге удивлённо смотреть.

— Простите?

— Мне нужен расклад Таро. Что-то не так?

— Вы хотите узнать свою судьбу?

— И получить совет от карт, — кивает графиня. — Я хотела бы увидеть в действии вашу магию.

Глге облегчённо вздыхает и качает головой, глядя в сторону комнаты предсказаний.

Надия первой идёт к столу, где разложена колода Азры. Глге следом.

— Расклады Таро совершенно бесполезны. Я…

— Так вы не способны услышать карты и обманываете обратившихся к вам?

Большинство людей, увидев столь мрачное выражение лица графини, да и любого другого человека рядом с собой, забеспокоились бы.

— Нет, — удивляется Глге.

Некоторое время они с Надией смотрят друг на друга.

— С чего вы решили, что я лгу кому-то?

— Вы сами сказали, что расклады бесполезны, — напоминает Надия. Теперь она выглядит сбитой с толку.

— Только для дела о смерти вашего супруга и расследования любых других преступлений. Для важных дел.

Глге указывает на Таро на столе.

— Позвольте, я сейчас разложу карты для вас и мы получим какой-нибудь туманный результат! «Действуйте решительно, ваш план должен быть выполнен» или «это тяжелый момент в жизни, прислушайтесь к себе». Это то, что говорят карты, это правда, но мне от этого никакого толка! Это поможет найти улики? Укажет на преступника? На детали его или её личности и внешности хотя бы? Такой результат можно получить и без Таро вовсе! Простая проницательность приводит к тем же ответам, что и сложная наука!

— Вы знаете и о том, что я хотела просить, — Надия садится за стол. Её отношение к ситуации сложно понять, но она явно намерена разобраться.

— Что ещё может быть от меня нужно? — Глге погружается в раздумья над этим вопросом и быстро находит ответ:

— Вы упомянули свои сны. Вы обладаете даром провидца, графиня? Я не смогу сказать ничего более, пока вы не уточните.

— Скорее неприятным проклятием. Эта способность никогда не была мною желанна.

— Любой талант нежеланен. Наши способности даются нам от рождения, и мы не можем повлиять на них.

— Я… не смотрела на это с такой стороны. Глге, у меня есть предложение к вам. Я желаю, чтобы вы занялись этим делом и направили свою магию и этот новый способ чтения Таро для расследования.

Глге с достоинством кивает.

— И чтобы вы пришли во Дворец и погостили там немного, — добавляет Надия, внимательно посмотрев на Глге.

— Вы правы, графиня, — это значительно облегчит расследование, во Дворце должно быть много следов…

— Я попросила об этом не только ради расследования, — Надия качает головой, на её губах улыбка. — Вы интересны мне лично.

— В ваших видениях было что-то обо мне? — Глге теряется.

— У нас ещё будет время их обсудить, — обещает Надия, вставая из-за стола. — Вам понадобится что-нибудь завтра? Я могу послать за вами кого-нибудь, чтобы помочь принести необходимое.

— Благодарю, но этого пока не понадобится. Возможно, потом я воспользуюсь вашим предложением, графиня. Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи.

Надия идёт к двери, наматывая шаль вокруг головы. В ней она похожа на зажиточную горожанку. Чтобы узнать её, на самом деле нужно обладать хорошей наблюдательностью.

— До встречи завтра во Дворце.

Глге открывает дверь магазина, и правительница Весувии скрывается в тумане.

Глге смотрит ей вслед некоторое время и закрывает дверь.

Глге отворачивается от двери, и тут по магазину разносится ещё один голос. Но это не вернувшийся Азра.

— Странный час, чтоб…

Глге не ждёт, пока неожиданный собеседник закончит фразу, и немедленно посылает заклинание в темноту, откуда раздался голос. Яркая вспышка освещает вскинувшего руки мужчину в маске с длинным клювом.

— Странный час для визитов. Кто вы? — Глге держит второе заклинание наготове. Призрачные верёвки ползут по запястью Эмсе.

— А вы с характером! — искаженный маской голос вломившегося в магазин звучит довольным. Глге игнорирует комплимент и требует:

— Мои посетители не закрывают свои лица.

Незнакомец послушно и с готовностью снимает маску чумного доктора. Глге моментально узнаёт его. Плакаты с лицом убийцы графа развешаны по всему городу. Именно этого человека Глге нужно поймать в деле, порученном графиней Надией. Или узнать о его невиновности.

— Доктор Джулиан!

— Я давно не слы… Куда вы?!

Глге распахивает дверь заклинанием и выбегает на улицу. Лишь мгновение — и Глге бросается по улице за графиней Надией.

— Пожар! Горим! — сначала крик Глге не слышен, но затем в тумане сверкает заклинание усиления голоса и после в домах рядом начинают зажигаться окна и звучать вопросы.

Джулиан бежит за Глге. Примерно на половине пути он, кажется, осознаёт, что ему совершенно не нужно этого делать, но всё же глупо разворачиваться теперь. Он надевает свою маску обратно и продолжает погоню.

Так они добираются до рыночной площади, подняв переполох.

— Не волнуйтесь, нет никакого пожара! Уже!

— Горим! Воды!

— Не бойтесь, угроза уже устранена!

— Определитесь наконец, безумцы! — советует ближайшее окошко, светящееся тёплым светом.

Глге резко останавливается и пристально смотрит на Джулиана, подойдя к нему ближе.

— Всё, что мне нужно — найти ведьмака! — доктор поднимает руки и старается максимально дружелюбно направить клюв маски в сторону Глге.

Из домов продолжают выходить люди. Везде мелькают их силуэты, разгоняющие туман в стороны. Скоро здесь будет всё хорошо видно и слышно.

— Тогда идём! — Глге улыбается, сияющей очередным заклинанием рукой хватает Джулиана за локоть, и они вместе идут обратно к магазину, словно закадычные приятели, торопящиеся куда-то.

Вокруг них раздаются недовольные голоса соседей.

— Опять что-то случилось в магической лавке!

— Проклятые маги!

— Никакого толка!

Джулиан пытается что-то сказать, но Глге тут же толкает его, сбивая с мысли. Послушный заклинанию Глге, туман укрывает их от взглядов.

Они возвращаются в магазин, избежав соседей. Глге отпускает Джулиана, втолкнув его внутрь, подальше от окон. Дверь захлопывается.

Ставни и шторы плотно захлопываются, и лишь свечи освещают магазин и двух людей внутри. Снаружи на двери и стенах разрастаются защитные узоры, видимые только магическим зрением. Похоже, Глге больше опасается соседей, чем подозреваемого.

Джулиан опять снимает маску. Глге смотрит на него. Джулиан выглядит одновременно рассерженным, расстроенным и виноватым. Видимо, за исключением убийств и взломов, доктор Деворак — воспитанный человек.

— Я понимаю, почему вы могли подумать, что я опасен, но я здесь только ради ве… мага! — повторил он.

— Вы меня нашли, — кивает Глге и поясняет: — Все обычно называют меня детектив, но я из посвящённых в науку волшебства.

— …Детектив?

— Я расследую преступления с помощью магической дедукции. Нахожу преступников: убийц, воров, мошенников.

Джулиан мрачнеет.

— Я…

— …вломились именно ко мне, — кивает Глге. — Так зачем вы пришли, вы сказали?

— Я не… Я не говорил, — удивляется погружённый в свои мысли Джулиан.

— Говорили, когда пришли. Хотели рассказать, что вам нужно, — ложь Глге звучала бы правдоподобнее с большим количеством эмоций в голосе, но нельзя сказать, что детектив не старается.

— Вы, наверное, не так меня поняли! Я искал… не вас, — не сдаётся этим усилиям Джулиан. — Но честно сказать, я настолько в отчаянии, что готов прибегнуть к колдовству… Вы сказали, что можете указывать на преступников.

— С достаточной точностью, — с достоинством кивает Глге.

Нет нужды в уточнениях обо всех недостатках расклада. Всё равно их может понять только Азра.

— Даже если они не помнят о том, как совершили само преступление?

— Подобные дела мне ещё не попадались, но, полагаю, улики и карты помогут выявить правду. При любых обстоятельствах, — Глге хмурится. — Вы утверждаете, что не убивали графа?

— …Я не уверен.

Глаза Глге вспыхивают интересом, который сменяется спокойствием.

— Я помню не все события во время чумы.

Глге не помнит всю жизнь до красной чумы и саму эпидемию, это чуть больше. Но совпадение интересное. Чума забрала с собой память уже двух человек.

Глге предлагает доктору присесть за стол для гаданий и садится напротив.

— Расскажите всё, что помните, не упуская ни одной детали.

— А вы не можете просто узнать ответ? — доктор Деворак явно не слишком знаком с магией и её условиями. Так часто бывает там, где она встречается повсюду.

— Совсем нет. Но я могу сделать вам расклад на любовь — если она у вас есть в будущем, вас не повесят.

Джулиан смотрит на Глге и громко, искренне смеётся. Закончив, он улыбается.

— О, это звучит как хорошая идея! Нам стоит так и сделать!

В глазах Глге мелькает лёгкая паника, такая же, что и после просьбы о гадании от графини. Похоже, Эмсе на самом деле очень не любит расклады.

Тем временем Джулиан начинает свой рассказ, его хорошее настроение исчезает.

— Я работал во Дворце и…

По магазину разносится громкое воронье карканье и недовольный стук в ставни. Почти тут же входная дверь трясется от грохота.

— Эй, ведьмачьё, открывайте, спите, что ли?!

Глге тут же встаёт из-за стола, сделав Джулиану знак рукой, чтобы тот не издавал ни звука.

Посмотрим на сцену действия. Приготовимся к тому, что случится.

Большую часть магазина занимает лаборатория, чуть меньше — полки с товарами и диван для покупателей у дверей. Для клиентов, пришедших за расследованиями, предназначили комнату для гаданий, где сейчас находятся Глге Эмсе и доктор Деворак. При необходимости лабораторию можно отделить от магазина, задёрнув занавес, расшитый магическими глифами для поглощения звука и защиты от заклинаний.

Сразу рядом с гадательной наверх ведёт лестница в комнаты, где живут Глге, Азра и Фауст.

В дверь продолжают громко стучать.

Глге подходит к Джулиану и подносит руку к его лицу, снова приложив палец второй к своим губам. «Тихо». Джулиан завороженно и с подозрением смотрит на Глге.

Изменить сейчас внешность доктора магией было бы хорошей идей. За исключением того, что магические маски Глге получались крайне похожими на изначальное лицо под ними. Кроме цвета глаз или веснушек только на носу — расположенными настолько густо, что тот становился рыжим, — или разноцветными бровями под носом. Азра всегда выручал Эмсе с этим заклинанием. Но Азры здесь нет. К счастью.

На парик и краску для лица времени нет.

Через несколько секунд Джулиан исчезает, а Глге быстро идёт к передней двери, куда продолжают стучать. Вороны за окном наконец-то затихают.

— Где пожар? — спрашивает Глге, распахивая дверь. Вид у мага-детектива недовольный и взволнованный, будто Глге оторвали от дел ради опасности, которую хотелось бы, но нельзя проигнорировать. Азра, Азра, почему ты не рассказал о Джулиане раньше! Тогда бы никто не решил, что этот чумной доктор пришел именно сегодня, чтобы навредить графине Надии, и нужно поднять панику.

Но что сделано, то сделано.

— Да нет никакого пожара! А может, и есть! — недовольно отвечает сосед из дома рядом. Глге не помнит его имени, потому что тот никогда не говорил его ни Глге, ни Азре. — Стража велела всех предупредить, вот, выколачиваю тебя! Ты и твой белобрысый решили всё же не погореть заживо?

— Я попытаюсь найти, где горит, заклинанием.

— Ведьмачьё неблагодарное, как с людьми живете?

Глге закрывает дверь и смотрит назад, где около комнаты для гаданий лежит на полу и оглядывается по сторонам небольшой ворон. Глге подходит к нему и садится на корточки рядом.

— Я превращу вас обратно, как только мы будем в безопасности, — шепот почти неразличим. Ворон возмущенно смотрит на Глге.

— У всех магов есть фамильяр. Никто ничего не заподозрит, когда я вас вынесу… Прошу, простите меня за мои поступки, — серьезно говорит Глге, пытаясь поймать взгляд птицы.

Глге поднимает с трудом справляющегося с непривычным телом ворона и кладёт на стол. Затем, повинуясь жесту Глге, со второго этажа к ним летит одеяло и сумка с ремнём через плечо. Извинившись ещё раз и устроив ворона в сумке, Глге отправляется наружу, набросив плотный плащ.

На самом деле фамильяра у Глге не было. Ни ворона, ни кого-либо ещё. Глге подозревает, что фамильяр погиб во время чумы либо никогда не существовал. Азра всегда избегал разговоров о звере-помощнике Эмсе, и причина вряд ли была приятной. Глге не настаивает на ответе.

Но соседи и городская стража вряд ли знают об этой странности мага-детектива.


End file.
